Mi Bello Genio One-Shot corto
by Hopeson8
Summary: Katsuki Yuri es un estudiante universitario común, pero su vida cambia radicalmente cuando se encuentre una botella misteriosa que contiene dentro de ella a un bellísimo genio. Crossover de I Dream Of Jeannie y Yuri On Ice


_**MI BELLO GENIO (**_ _ **One-shot Corto**_ _ **)**_

 _ **By HopeSon8z**_

 _ **Advertencia: Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Matsuro Kubo y Sindney Sheldon.**_

… _ **.**_

Un hermoso joven de cabello blanco y piel tersa duerme plácidamente sobre una cama cubierta de sábanas de seda y almohadas de plumas muy finas y antiguas. Su vestimenta era de tipo folklórica, él no era un hombre común, y de hecho, el lugar en donde se encontraba no era una habitación común, era más bien una especie de…

-Viktor? Estás despierto?...-Se escuchó una voz que de inmediato despertó al susodicho…-Oye Viktor, podrías salir?...-Se volvió a escuchar por toda la habitación.

El albino miró hacia arriba y sonrió emocionado, se arregló el cabello y su pequeño sombrero y sacudió sus vestimentas. Luego se puso de pie, cruzó los brazos y parpadeó una vez; de inmediato su cuerpo se transformó en humo color azul que salía de una abertura en el techo, o más bien dicho, de la boquilla de la botella donde él residía.

Fuera de ella le esperaba con una sonrisa un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, a pesar de llevar lentes podían verse sus encantos tras ellos. Además su cabello lo había acomodado hacia atrás especialmente para el susodicho que ya venía en camino y para quien había escondido un regalo tras su espalda.

El humo que salió de la botella se hizo más y más grande hasta revelar al hermoso hombre albino de ojos azules frente al pelinegro.

-Buenos días amo!...-Saludó contento lanzándose a los brazos del joven que le había llamado.

-Buenos días Viktor, sabes qué día es hoy?...-Dijo acariciando la mejilla del albino con su mano.

-Por supuesto! Es nuestro aniversario!...-Respondió con una sonrisa y muy emocionado.

-Así es Viktor, hace un año que te encontré en la botella…-Recordó el pelinegro muy sonriente…-Y es por eso que tengo esto para ti…-Dijo revelando una caja dorada de cartón con una gran chonga roja.

-Amo! Eres tan generoso!...-Exclamó admirado el albino al observar la caja de finos chocolates que le habían obsequiado.

-Te gustan?...-Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Me encantan!...-Respondió contento el genio dándole un beso en los labios a su amo, el cual lo recibió con mucho gusto…-Yo también tengo algo para ti!...-Dijo colocando la caja en una mesita y tomando de la mano al joven amo.

-Adónde me llevas Viktor? Te dije que no quería nada…-Dijo algo preocupado el pelinegro recordando todas las travesuras que el genio acostumbraba hacer y que terminaban metiéndolo en problemas inexplicables.

-No te preocupes amo! Esta vez es algo muy sencillo…-Respondió el genio llevándolo a la parte de atrás de la casa, pero Yuri comenzaba a tener esos habituales dolores de estómago que le indicaban peligro.

Al llegar allá, la salida estaba toda cubierta con un telón rojo que tenía una pancarta gigante que decía "Feliz aniversario Amo Yuri", el genio cruzó los brazos y parpadeó una vez dejando caer el telón para revelar su obsequio…-Feliz Aniversario Amo querido!...-Dijo con mucho entusiasmo el genio abrazando del cuello al pelinegro y pegando su rostro con el de él, pero Yuri sentía que se iba a desmayar al ver cuál era su dichoso regalo…

-LOS JARDINES COLGANTES DE BABILONIA?! NO PUEDE SER! VIKTOR! REGRESALOS A DONDE ESTABAN!

Y lo hizo de nuevo… el ingenuo y travieso genio de Katsuki Yuri…

…

 _ **Hace un año….**_

-Rayos no sé qué haré para hacer el reporte que nos pidió Mitsutashi, me quedé dormido toda la clase y no anoté nada…-Se lamentaba el pelinegro acompañado de su amigo de hace 4 años, un entusiasta chico tailandés.

-Jajaja vamos! Relájate hombre! Mira, yo grabé toda la clase con mi teléfono, te pasaré el audio y podrás hacer el reporte…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio?! Gracias Pichit!...-Exclamó aliviado y contento de no tener que resignarse a dejar esa materia, aún.

-No hay porqué, pero a cambio tendrás que acompañarnos a Leo, Guang y a mí a la feria de antigüedades en el centro…-Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Feria de antigüedades? Por qué?...-Cuestionó nada entusiasmado por la idea.

-Porque es interesante y diferente!...-Le gritó emocionado el de piel marrón; pero él conocía al Katsuki, sabía que se negaría argumentando que debía estudiar…-Sabes Yuri, a veces es bueno divertirse para alegrar un poco el espíritu, de lo contrario terminarás con una vida vacía…

Aquella frase motivó al joven aceptando acompañar a sus amigos a la dichosa feria, lo cual no salió muy bien ya que terminó perdiéndose entre la multitud y le tocó regresar solo a su casa. Aunque no con las manos vacías….

Después de un pequeño y extraño encuentro con un viejo comerciante en las afueras del centro, regresó a su apartamento con una antigua y misteriosa botella. El extraño comerciante se la había cambiado por nada más un panecillo, no sin antes advertirle de su terrible contenido, sin embargo el Katsuki no hizo caso a tal advertencia ya que él no era nada supersticioso.

Llegó a su casa, tiró su bolso en la cama y se dispuso a hacer su tarea; lo que él no había notado es que cierta botella dentro de su bolso se estaba moviendo por sí sola. Como si tuviera mente propia, la botella comenzó a escurrirse entre las sombras, rodando y rodando hasta llegar a los pies del joven pelinegro quien al sentir el golpecito y ver la distancia que la botella había recorrido le pareció muy extraño.

-Qué haces tú aquí?...-Dijo levantándola con su mano, pero al momento de hacerlo ésta se movió por sí sola aterrando a su dueño. Henchido de curiosidad destapó la botella y como por inercia la frotó dejando salir de ella un humo color azul que se hacía más grande y grande hasta revelar frente a él a un hermoso joven albino de piel tersa y cabello blanco y largo que le llegaba hasta sus caderas; Yuri restregó sus ojos y agitó su cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-Khavala moyemu khozyainu, za to, chto osvobodila YA k vashim uslugam…-Dijo haciendo una reverencia, Yuri seguía perplejo; el genio levantó su hermoso rostro viendo con admiración a su salvador, lo contempló y sonrió…-ooo, ty velikolepno!...-Dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el joven para tomarlo del rostro y darle un tierno y profundo beso.

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró con asombro aquellos ojos azules…-Acaso estoy soñando?...-Se dijo sonrojándose por la belleza de aquel genio y sonriéndole a aquel hermoso rostro que lo miraba con ternura.

Hermoso, seductor e inocente, el genio de la botella que Yuri llamó después con el nombre de Viktor se convertía ahora en su nueva aventura.

…..

 _ **1 año después…**_

-Viktor! No me malentiendas! Me gusta tu regalo pero no puedes obsequiarle a alguien una de las 7 maravillas del mundo!...-Le explicaba el pelinegro siguiendo al genio que se había molestado por haberle rechazado su obsequio de aniversario.

-Amo Yuri! Yo solo quería hacer algo por usted!...-Dijo cruzando los brazos y pestañeando para convertirse en humo y huir dentro de su botella.

Yuri suspiró profundo pensando en una forma de convencer a su genio que no le había rechazado a él…-Viktor, déjame entrar en la botella…-Le pidió mirando con un ojo al genio que se encontraba al fondo de la botella.

Éste cruzó los brazos molesto y no respondió.

-Viktor vamos, déjame entrar y hablemos…-Le pidió de nuevo.

El genio no pudo resistirse ante tal petición, cruzó los brazos y pestañeó haciendo que su amo se apareciera junto a él en la botella.

-Vaya! Nunca había estado aquí, en verdad es bonito…-Dijo con admiración al ver las sábanas y almohadas que rodeaban la habitación. El genio pujó molesto recordándole a su amo que estaba molesto con él, cosa que hizo reaccionar al susodicho…-Oye Viktor, no te enojes por favor, de verdad aprecio lo que haces por mí, a pesar de todas las cosas que hemos pasado debido a tus travesuras…-Le dijo con cierto tono burlón tomándolo de los hombros.

El genio sonrió y de nuevo se lanzó a los brazos de su amo…-No puedo enojarme contigo amo!…-Dijo con una sonrisa, el pelinegro le correspondió el abrazo tomándolo de la cintura.

-Así está mucho mejor!...-Respondió sonriente, pero el albino sin decir más le tomó del rostro y le besó apasionadamente. El Katsuki se sorprendió al principio, como siempre, pero con Viktor había aprendido a dejarse llevar, así ambos siguieron besándose hasta terminar tumbados en la cama dentro de aquella botella.

Después de todo, si un día te encuentras con un bellísimo genio, corres el riesgo de enamorarte…

Fin.


End file.
